


Text

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Karkat/Dave* Dave and Karkat make plans to spend the afternoon together for some quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting much porn lately, so I thought I could fix that.

CG: CAN I SEE YOU TODAY?

The message Karkat had texted him early in the morning lingered in the back of Dave’s mind while he was getting ready for his morning classes.

The jacket that belonged to Dave’s housemate wasn’t on the hanger in front of the door, sign that Sollux was out, and considering he had most of his classes in the afternoon, that meant Dave would have the house for himself later. Good.

With the coffee brewing, its smell already working through the fog surrounding his sleepy mind, Dave grabbed his phone and stared at the message, a small smile on his lips.

During the first stages of their relationship, Karkat had been way more blunt whenever texting him; in his awkward, straightforward way Karkat had wiggled himself into his life, and Dave had welcomed him with open arms. It worked for both of them, mindful of each other’s needs but still making space for the other whenever possible.

Karkat’s polite, questioning tone only ever happened whenever he was planning for something more intimate, and that was a thing Dave had learned after they had been going out for a few months. It was endearing, really, a quirk that made Dave smile.

They didn’t usually plan things like that, but it did happen every now and then, and it was a good change, especially considering that nowadays Karkat’s new hivemate was rarely out of the house when they were free, and Sollux refused to be cooperative, if only because he enjoyed annoying the shit out of Karkat.

There was already a tingle of anticipation running down his spine, but Dave took his time pouring himself his coffee –one dash of milk and three teaspoons of sugar to mask away the bitterness– and sipping it before finally typing a reply.

TG: sure thing. wanna come over to my humble abode for lunch?

He lazily stretched and put the cup away, then went to the bathroom for a quick morning shower and to brush his teeth, then changed and gathered the bag with his notebook and the books he would need.

It was only when everything else was done that he allowed himself to grab his phone and look at it, pleased when he noticed Karkat had answered.

CG: MAKE SURE THERE IS ACTUAL FOOD FOR ONCE.

He snorted, closing the door and hurrying down the corridor to the stairs, ignoring the broken elevator and rushing down, his phone beeping once to alert him Karkat wasn’t finished.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVERMIND. I’LL BRING FOOD MYSELF. SEE YOU AROUND MIDDAY.

There was only one thing to reply to that, and Dave’s fingers didn’t even hesitate.

TG: <3

The last reply arrived exactly sixty seconds later, and Dave didn’t have to look at it to know what it was.

CG: <3

Despite having calculus first thing in the morning, Dave was in a good mood for the rest of the morning.

***

Just as he had promised, Dave found Karkat in front of his door at midday, holding a bag which, much to Dave’s glee, contained John’s infamous lasagne.

“I’m going to grow spoiled,” Dave said pushing the door to his apartment open. “C’mon, let’s get that baby in the oven”.

“Last time I heard how it goes for you humans, the baby comes _out_ of the oven,” Karkat replied, refusing to relinquish the hold on the bag until Dave pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

“Hello to you too”.

Karkat wrapped one arm around Dave, casual and quick, and Dave snorted when he found himself on the receiving end of an ass squeeze.

“Had a good morning?” he asked, trying not to look too eager.

He had been thinking about Karkat in less than pure situations for most of his classes, even going as far as to doodle tentadicks all over his history notes, much to the amusement of the student sitting at his right.

“Tiring,” Karkat replied honestly, removing the foil from the lasagne and putting them in Dave’s oven. “Missed the first half of a class because I left a book at the comm-hive and then had to go back to get it, then there was a problem with the projector for the next class and we had to reschedule”.

Dave hummed noncommittally, patting his shoulder, and Karkat smirked at him, tugging him close and wrapping both arms around his neck. “You were a pleasant distraction to think about though”.

Dave winked at him. “Glad to know I am always in your thoughts, babe”.

He went in for a kiss, but Karkat moved to press his lips against his jaw instead, sliding them lower until he was mouthing down a path on Dave’s neck.

“Wh-whoa,” Dave was pushed back a bit, his ass hitting the side of the counter, an armful of troll keeping him pinned there. “Eager, huh?”

Karkat removed himself from his neck and glanced up, eyes dark and pupils dilated, and Dave swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and heat travelling downwards.

“Aren’t you?” Karkat’s voice was deep, with an undertone growl.

“… fuck yes, but shouldn’t we…” Karkat resumed his nibbling on Dave’s neck, disrupting his attention and making him falter. “… food…?”

“Should I eat _you_ instead?” but even as he said so, Karkat moved away from him, almost reluctantly.

“Maybe after the lasagne,” Dave compromised with a smirk. “You can’t say no to John’s food, you know it”.

Karkat chuckled, but he had to agree with Dave, so the two quickly prepared the plates and removed the food from the oven, dividing it almost equally –they both fought valiantly over the golden crust, grudgingly sharing it in the end– before sitting down to eat.

The lasagne were absolutely delicious, as expected, but Dave’s eyes kept straying from his plate to Karkat, still feeling the ghost heat of Karkat’s body against his own, his lips on his neck, and it was even worse how Karkat was completely ignoring him, entirely focused on his food.

He stretched out his foot and nudged Karkat’s leg, rubbing against his calf, and Karkat studiously continued chewing the lasagne before moving his leg away.

Aware now that Karkat was teasing him on purpose, Dave decided two could play the game and stood up to grab apple juice from the fridge.

“Get me a coke since you’re there,” Karkat called out, looking completely at ease, and when Dave turned around with the drinks he found Karkat’s gaze directed to his butt.

“So _now_ you look, huh?”

Karkat appeared unrepentant, and Dave sat down again to finish the rest of his food, this time exchanging looks with Karkat that served to rekindle the tingling anticipation for their after-lunch dessert.

This was the kind of foreplay Dave enjoyed the most –yes, kisses and touches and fondling was good, oh so good, but there was something particularly enticing about dragging it on, only sharing hot glances, a promise of what was to come without doing anything else yet, until they were both tense and aroused and filled with desire, wanting nothing more than jump each other.

It was in the restraint they shared, wanting to see who would break first, stretching their self-imposed boundaries as far as they could go, and then even further.

Karkat was the first to finish his food, the place wiped clean of lasagne, and stood up. Dave watched him move, felt a throb of anticipation down his back as he moved closer to him, heart racing, but Karkat simply passed by him, putting the plate into the sink, fingers casually brushing against his neck as he moved back to the table.

Dave felt himself react to the soft brush like he would to Karkat actually touching him, and he knew that even though Karkat had been the one to ask to see him, even though Karkat had been the one wanting this first, he would be the one to break this time.

He stood up, trying to drag it on by mirroring Karkat’s actions and putting his plate away (there was a chance they would get broken if they remained on the table with this kind of mood going), but when he turned around, Karkat was sitting on the chair, slightly pushed away from the table, and was looking at him with knowing eyes, lips quirked in a pleased smirk, and Dave groaned at the sight.

“Unfair,” he murmured, and it took him three steps to cross the distance separating them, sliding into Karkat’s lap and pressing himself against Karkat’s chest.

Karkat’s arms slid around him, hands slipping under his shirt, making him shiver. Even this brief contact was electrifying.

“How is this unfair?” Karkat asked with a smirk, and Dave pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re too hot to resist”.

“Good”.

Karkat kissed him first, and Dave considered this a victory before he lost his train of thoughts and concentrated on the actual kiss, hands travelling down to tug Karkat’s shirt away, allowing to slide his hands against his skin.

Karkat’s hands languidly caressed his back, sometimes slipping down to the edge of his pants and brushing against the curve of his ass, and Dave pressed himself as close as he could, one hand reaching out to touch Karkat’s vestigial grub scars on his right hip, making him gasp into his mouth.

The carefully built tension was breaking, their motions losing the edge of teasing and out to pursue pleasure instead, and Dave quickly unzipped Karkat’s pants, tugging them down as far as they could go considering the position, quickly doing the same with his own.

He’d prepared himself already, choosing to go commando for the day, and he was rewarded when Karkat’s bulge, thick and red, started squirming out from his pants and reached out for his dick, hot and slick.

The bulge was firm but it squirmed in ways a human cock was unable to, and it offered a unique stimulation, making Dave buck into it with a soft groan.

At the same time Karkat’s hands moved past the edge of his pants, caressing down until one finger slipped as low as it could go, rubbing a tip against Dave’s taint –once, twice, before retreating and leaving Dave dizzy with desire.

He fumbled with his hand, trying to find purchase by curling it around Karkat’s bulge, but the position wasn’t good enough and it slipped out of his grasp, returning to his cock instead and rubbing itself against its length.

Dave gasped, breaking the kiss, and realised that sitting like that Karkat had all the advantages on him.

Karkat massaged his ass slowly, fingers sometimes brushing against his taint, teasing for a moment before stopping again, and with the bulge giving him a continuous massage, Dave soon lost track of time, panting and holding onto Karkat, only able to make soft sounds of pleasure.

They kissed again, more desperate now, and Karkat hissed into Dave’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and then moving down to his neck.

With so few chances to be intimate with their respective blockmates bulgeblocking them, Karkat couldn’t believe his luck now.

Dave’s body was hot and heavy on his lap, his thighs clenched at his sides, hips twitching as he pushed against Karkat with every movement of his bulge, and Karkat decided that he couldn’t do with having this only once in a while.

His mouth moved once again down the line of Dave’s jaw, this time biting down on the soft, dark skin with his teeth, not hard enough to puncture it but enough to bruise, and sucked hard on it, eliciting another quiet moan from Dave.

He wasn’t usually loud –Dave only ever made soft, needy sounds during sex, no matter how good he felt– so every little, breathless moan was like a victory for Karkat.

“Karkat… wait…”

Karkat, halfway through his teasing, stopped instantly and inhaled sharply, tongue pressed against the new hickey on Dave’s neck.

“I…” Dave panted, trying to collect himself, but the subtle movements of his hips never stopped, even as Karkat tried very hard to keep his bulge still. “Too soon…”

Understanding what Dave was trying to say, Karkat chuckled and moved to kiss him again.

“Ok, stand up then,” he breathed, voice raspy.

Dave didn’t move for a long moment, shivering, then pulled away from Karkat’s lap, detaching his bulge from his dick, and shivering as he felt suddenly cold.

Karkat waited until he was up, then stood up as well, his bulge aching for something to wrap around.

They remained there, staring without touching, inches separating them from each other and both still feeling the rush of lust inside them, but this was once again a game of waiting, and both knew how to play it.

Dave smirked and shuffled back a bit, wriggling his hips until his pants slid down to his knees. There were red stains from Karkat’s genetic materials on his cock, and some on his lower thighs, and Karkat groaned at the sight, wanting to push Dave down and resume what they had been doing.

Instead, he reached out and tugged Dave closer to him, avoiding to look down and brushing one hand against Dave’s cheek, thumb pressing on his lips. Dave’s smirk remained in place as he opened his mouth and accepted the thumb inside, sucking on its tip.

“Dave…” Karkat groaned, feeling his bulge and nook throb at the sight and at the feeling of Dave’s tongue rubbing the pad of his finger.

Dave grabbed his wrist, holding his hand still so that he could lavish his finger with attentions, and it made Karkat hot all over.

He caressed Dave’s side with his free hand, reaching lower until he was cupping Dave’s ass, fingers returning to their teasing, and Dave gasped around his thumb, eyes fluttering close.

His gasps muffled by the finger still in his mouth, Dave slid his other arm around Karkat’s neck and buried his hand inside Karkat’s unruly black hair, massaging his scalp where his horns connected with the head and tugging him to get him closer.

Karkat’s nostrils flared as he hissed through his teeth, moving forwards at Dave’s request. He forced Dave to tilt his head to the side and latched his mouth again on his neck, sucking on it with the same dedication Dave was offering to his thumb.

They were both groaning softly, neglected bulge and cock desperate for attention, but neither wanted to stop this, intoxicated with heat and pleasure.

Karkat put some more pressure against Dave’s taint, not enough to go in but enough to make Dave aware of it, and rubbed circles on it until he could feel Dave tremble and shake, having a hard time standing up.

“Hop on,” he nudged Dave against the table, legs spread open, and then mounted on top of him, shifting them both until Dave was sprawled over the surface and he was pressing him down.

“Shit, Karkat,” Dave arched his back, rubbing himself against Karkat, and they both hissed when Karkat’s bulge finally returned to coil around Dave’s erection.

Dave’s pants pooling around his knees made it hard for him to spread himself further, and Karkat’s weight on him restricted his movements, and even that little bit was enough to add to the excitement.

He wrapped both arms around Karkat’s shoulders and Karkat brought both of his hands down to cup his ass again.

“Fuck yes,” Dave murmured, shivering and reaching out to nibble on Karkat’s lower lip.

Karkat’s throat rumbled softly and he kissed Dave again, this time a little more roughly, lips and tongues and teeth, fumbling a bit as his bulge squeezed Dave’s cock.

Dave moaned into the kiss, breathless and hot all over, and his legs twitched trying to part more but unable to move.

“Hnn–”

Karkat groaned and pushed his hips down, adding more friction, and the table trembled under their combined weight and movement, making Dave chuckle through his gasps of pleasure.

“D-don’t break it… aah…”

Karkat would have rolled his eyes, but he was more preoccupied with humping down against Dave’s cock, his bulge writhing around it.

“Shush,” he said instead, drowning Dave’s laugh with his lips.

His bulge twitched, increasing the pressure against Dave’s cock, and Dave’s laugh shattered in more soft moans, his hands tugging at Karkat’s shirt uselessly.

“Dave, _fuck_ –”

“Don’t fuckin’ stop…”

Karkat had no intention to stop. He could feel heat spreading from his nook and bulge, coiling inside him like a spring, and he pulled Dave closer to him, their bodies flush together, with Dave’s cock trapped between them and pumped by his bulge, and he closed his eyes, desperately kissing Dave again and again.

Dave arched his back and writhed under him, more soft gasps swallowed away by their sealed lips, hands clenched so hard around Karkat’s shoulders that the fabric almost ripped under his strength, unable to move much but wanting more pleasure, more heat, more Karkat…

“Karkat… _Karkat_ –” breathless and panting, Dave’s eyes fluttered open as he felt himself grow closer and closer to release, and Karkat’s mouth was on his own again, kissing and nibbling and licking his lips.

They were both moving together, frantic and needy, Karkat heavy on top of him, his bulge offering such a perfect friction that Dave couldn’t stop himself from letting go and riding the pleasure, and kissing, always kissing, until he could barely breathe and the heat was too much, and–

Karkat’s fingers on his ass reached down again, the tip of his index pushing, prodding, nudging inside ever so slightly, and the bulge around his cock pressed against the tip, and Dave snapped and he was there, coming with a low, throaty moan, pleasure washing through him and sapping his energy away.

He clung to Karkat’s body as Karkat continued pushing down against him, helping him ride his orgasm until everything felt sharp and too good, and then he felt Karkat stiffen and climax as well, rutting against him and kissing him so hard he felt his lips ache.

They both continued to shift together, the aftershocks of pleasure making their bodies tingle pleasantly, and then slumped down in a pile on the table, spent and panting and wrapped around each other.

“Shit,” Dave was the first to speak up, voice cracking as he nuzzled against Karkat’s hair. “We should do this more often… that was _great_ –”

Karkat’s throat rumbled in agreement, and he licked the newest bite on Dave’s neck with an apologetic look, knowing this one would hurt soon.

“Hey, how come I never get to bite you?” Dave poked Karkat’s cheek until he looked up, and Dave had to smile at how dishevelled Karkat looked.

Karkat snorted at him but did not reply, since the question didn’t need answering at all.

After a few more seconds of cuddling, Dave shivered as Karkat’s bulge released his spent dick and slid away from him, leaving behind more wet, red trails of genetic material.

“We’ve gotta clean up,” he muttered, not really wanting to move but deciding cuddling could wait for a more comfortable place.

“Hmmm…” Karkat placed a soft, teasing kiss on his jaw. “Ablution block?”

Dave smiled. “Shower sex. Hmmm, hot”.

With a snort, Karkat finally moved away from him, shuffling down the table and staring down at him as Dave made no move to follow him up. “You sure you up for another round?”

“Hey, give a man a chance to recover and you’ll have all the second rounds you want”.

Karkat offered him a hand, and Dave shuffled up, feeling pleasantly sore and warm, though also sort of dirty, considering his nether regions. He was about to comment on it, a joke already on his lips, when Karkat kissed him again, stopping him before he could even start and continuing to kiss him until every thought of jokes and rebuttals was gone from his brain.

Dave slipped one hand down to the front of Karkat’s pants, feeling the wet mess their combined climax had left behind; he pushed the pants away a bit and caressed the outer folds of Karkat’s nook, watching as his lover shivered and inched closer, still kissing him.

He continued the teasing motion for a bit, his fingers slick and wet, until Karkat moved out of the way, cheeks a dark shade of grey and eyes already growing darker with lust.

Oh, Dave was glad trolls had more stamina than humans. There were a lot of things his fingers could do, and even more with his tongue, if Karkat felt like it, at least until he was recovered enough to go again.

He brought his fingers to his lips and licked some of the genetic material, making sure to keep eye contact with Karkat all the while.

“Shower?” he asked with an obvious wink, standing up and licking his lips.

“Lead the way,” Karkat replied with a feral smirk.

The distance between them and the shower had never felt this long before.


End file.
